


The Pup And The Hunter

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Daddy Peter [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (briefly hinted at), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Peter Hale, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Peter Hale is a Softie, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: Now, that Peter stood in the middle of a previous immaculate bedroom, surrounded by debris, dust and demolition tools, staring into space like a lunatic, he wondered briefly if this was enough of an excuse to lose his sanity again. Having his throat slashed or being tossed into a cell at Eichen didn’t sound too bad, he mused, as he took in the giant hole in the wall. He had no idea where the betas had found the sledgehammer, especially since he was sure he hadn’t even owned one, but nevertheless, Boyd had suddenly shown up with it and promptly knocked down the wall adjoining two bedrooms-Or: Peter's house is overrun by the pack. He has no idea how things escelated like this.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Daddy Peter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198216
Comments: 40
Kudos: 678





	The Pup And The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm updating this series after less than a month....
> 
> Thank you all for your constant support of this series, I really appreciate all the comments you leave and they literally make my day. Thank you so, SO much! They also continue to inspire me and because it was requested that Eline needed another awesome female role model, another one of our favourite Hales will show up in the next part of the series.

Peter’s plan had been to have the pack paint Eline’s temporary bedroom and assemble the furniture, but Stiles had chirped in how they wanted to join two bedrooms so Eline would have a walk in closet large enough to fit the amount of clothes they had already bought and would undoubtedly continue to buy. As soon as Stiles had told the pack about the plans regarding the renovation, Peter had lost all control over the situation.

Now, that he stood in the middle of a previous immaculate bedroom, surrounded by debris, dust and demolition tools, staring into space like a lunatic, he wondered briefly if this was enough of an excuse to lose his sanity again. Having his throat slashed or being tossed into a cell at Eichen didn’t sound too bad, he mused, as he took in the giant hole in the wall. He had no idea where the betas had found the sledgehammer, especially since he was sure he hadn’t even owned one, but nevertheless, Boyd had suddenly shown up with it and promptly knocked down the wall adjoining two bedrooms while Isaac, Derek and Stiles had assembled some of the essential furniture, thrown all the new clothes and textiles in the washing machine and sorted through everything else Stiles and Peter had bought.

Meanwhile, Erica had been busy accepting the deliveries at the front door, while cooing at Eline, who had promptly fallen in love with the she-wolf. She had whined in protest when Derek tried to take her from Erica, which in return had made the alpha look like someone had punched him straight in the face. He had looked crestfallen until eventually, Eline had grown bored of Erica and reached for the Alpha. Then he had just been smug.

Peter sighed deeply, eyed the mess one more time before he exited the demolition scene and closed the bedroom door behind him firmly. He could hear a shower running, probably Boyd since the beta had been covered in dust after knocking down that wall, and loud arguing in the kitchen. Briefly he contemplated if he could just leave the betas fight to the death, but then he remembered that he was a father now and thus had to be mature enough to stop the young wolves from jumping at each other’s throats.

In the kitchen, Erica and Stiles were arguing fiercely who was Eline’s favourite, while the cub was watching the discussion with avid eyes from Isaac’s lap. The curly haired beta was sitting on one of the counter tops, cradling the baby like it was the most precious thing in the world. He smiled uncertainly at Peter, as if he expected the older wolf to take the pup from him, but Peter simply caressed his daughter’s cheek, before he turned to Erica and Stiles.

“Are you two quite done yet? We have to leave in less than ten minutes if we want to make it on time.” He arched one eyebrow and the two betas pouted but stopped arguing. Peter knew that the discussion was far from over, but he simply dared to hope that they would continue bickering somewhere he wouldn’t hear them.

“Whatever, I’m totally her favourite.” Stiles grumbled and Peter silently agreed. Of course, Stiles was her favourite, he was her father’s mate after all, and she could feel that his wolf trusted the spark unconditionally.

“Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night.” Erica flung her blonde curls over her shoulder and turned to Eline, who giggled when the young woman gently nudged her tiny nose. The sudden stench of overflowing affection -and arousal- filled the kitchen and if Peter didn’t have as much self-control, he would’ve grimaced like Isaac. Boyd had appeared in the kitchen door and his reaction to seeing his mate with a cub had been instantaneous.

Erica had smelt it as well and turned towards him with a leering grin on her face and dark hunger in her eyes. “Well then, boys. I think it’s time we go home and leave you three to your dinner with the Sheriff. Come on Isaac, we will be back tomorrow.” She leered and pulled Boyd with her out of the house. Isaac whined and turned his big puppy eyes to Derek.

“Can’t you drive me home? I don’t want to be in a car with them when they stink like that.” The beta bemoaned and under any other circumstances Derek would’ve given his left hand to play chauffeur for his favourite beta, but Peter knew that for now, the Alpha would want to stick close to Eline. His instincts didn’t allow him to leave the cub out of his eyes for long, especially since they were related by blood.

Isaac seemed to know that his Alpha was reluctant to leave the cub out of his eyes, because he sighed and climbed off the counter. “Alright, but you owe me for this!” He pointed at Derek, before he rubbed his cheek against Eline’s and handed her to Peter with a small smile.

“He’ll take you out for dinner tomorrow, won’t you Derek?” Peter smirked at his nephew, who had gone slightly pale and now stared wide eyed at his beta. Isaac looked equally surprised, but before he could say anything, Erica called out his name and threatened to leave him behind if he didn’t get his ass in the car. The beta complied, but not without sneaking a shy glance at Derek, who avoided his gaze by staring at the marble countertops.

“You’re pathetic, nephew.” Peter commented drily and ignored how Derek growled softly, in favour of checking the diaper bag they had packed. Formula, a change of clothes, a wet bag that had a spell cast on it to suppress any scents in case Eline needed a diaper change, a few toys and a baby blanket. They should be fine.

“Now, can we leave or do you need me to set you up for more playdates?” He asked his Alpha, who rolled his eyes and proceeded to grab the baby car seat and stalked out of the house to put it in the Camaro. Between Stiles jeep that was held together by rust, duct tape and hope alone and Derek’s Camaro, it was pretty clear which car was more child friendly. Even Stiles had admitted begrudgingly that it would be better to drive with a car that wasn’t in danger of breaking down at any second. Peter made a mental note to call some of the car shops and get them to restore the jeep until it was as good as new and contemplated if he should invest in a new, more spacious car as well. He’d rather have Derek rip out his throat before buying a minivan or -god forbid- a SUV, but there were enough high class cars that had didn’t make him look like a soccer mom and offered the comfort and space one needed when having a child.

But when Derek tried to strap Eline into the front seat, the cub started to wail and fight against her restrains. Her tiny claws sliced through the straps and she reached desperately for Peter, who quickly took her and rocked her against his chest.

Both Derek and Stiles looked startled at Eline’s fussy behaviour, but Peter had quickly figured out what caused his pup to cry. “Her pack drover her to my house and abandoned her. Perhaps she associates the car seat with abandonment.” He explained quietly and Derek’s eyes flashed red with rage. Peter shook his head softly. “They did it for a good reason, Derek. If they hadn’t, they would have risked a war and the cub would have been the first to die.”

Stiles took a step closer and plastered himself against Peter’s side, to caress Eline’s small head. The cub was still sniffling but had calmed down slightly. The easy affection still startled Peter, even after the kisses Stiles and he shared earlier. At one point, they would need to talk about their relationship, but for now they had a dinner to attend.

“I will hold her while we drive to the Sheriff’s house.” He decided and tossed the ruined seat out of the car to slip into the passenger seat. Stiles was forced to climb into the back, complaining the whole time about stupid macho cars and their lack of leg space. Derek simply ignored his bitching and peeled away from the house. This time, Eline stayed calm, but she still buried her face tightly in Peter’s neck. The ride to the Stilinski home was a quiet one and longer than necessary, because Derek drove like an old granny without glasses. Peter said as much, only to receive a sharp glare and the words “Shut up or I swear to god I’ll stop this car.” in return.

By the time they arrived, Stiles was moaning about cramping legs and a lack of feeling in his toes, while Derek’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. But all that was quickly forgotten when they spotted the car parked on the curb.

Argent.

A low growl vibrated through Derek’s chest. Peter shared the sentiment. Even though they were now allies with Chris Argent, having a hunter so close to his cub filled him with unease.

“Guys, Chris and my dad have been friends for years now. So, put away the fangs and side buns before the neighbours start gossiping.” Stiles piped up and followed Peter out of the car. The human was right of course.

Chris Argent and John Stilinski had bonded over the past few years. Both were parents whose children were far too deep in the supernatural world, both were men who had lost their wives, both had experienced the dangerous comfort alcohol could offer. According to Stiles, he had no idea what the two men were doing during their bi-weekly meetings, but he suspected that they cleaned their guns, shared war stories and watched baseball. Peter put a hand on his Alpha’s shoulder to lessen his tension coiling his nephew’s body.

They walked up to the door in a civilized manner, just in time for it to open and Chris and John to step out.

“On time for once in your life, son.” The Sheriff joked and Stiles huffed with an exaggerated pout, before starting to bicker with his father.

Meanwhile, Peter observed Chris reaction to the cub carefully. The hunter looked baffled at the babe with a small frown between his eyebrows. There was no hostility in his body language or his scent, but hunters knew how to keep their emotions hidden. A soft growl vibrated in Derek’s chest and just as Peter thought the situation would escalate, Eline squealed. Her bright blue eyes were focused on Chris and she reached for him with all her might. Peter tightened his grip around her ever so slightly, but the cub wasn’t having it and instead kicked and twisted in his arms, trying to get closer to the hunter.

His child had no sense of self preservation.

Chris looked just as startled as everybody else, but he was smart enough not to reach for the pup. Eline’s cries grew more and more desperate, until finally, Peter sighed and held her towards the hunter.

“Harm a single hair on her head and I will rip you apart, bit by bit.” He growled, while his daughter demanded to get closer to the hunter. Argent arched one eyebrow, but his hands closed around Eline’s small body as he pulled her against his chest. He covered her head protectively with one hand and supported her body with the other, just like he had done it with Allison when she was Eline’s age.

“Where did you find her? What about her pack?” Argent asked softly, while the cub rested her face against the man’s throat and tangled her small, chubby fingers in the collar of his shirt. Peter briefly hoped that it was just a ruse and that his dear child would use this chance and slash his windpipe, but instead she simply smacked her lips and closed her eyes.

“I found her on my porch. Her pack left her there to avoid a war with another pack.” He explained curtly, but Chris didn’t look convinced.

“They left her on _your_ doorstep?” He asked perplexed and Peter couldn’t blame him. Who in their right mind would leave a child in Peter’s care? Most wolves would’ve trusted the Alpha with an abandoned cub, but not a resurrected beta who had briefly gone on a killing spree while insane.

“She’s my daughter, of course they did.” Peter said and watched as Chris’ eyebrows climb high enough to almost reach his greying hairline. The hunter was smart enough to hold his tongue and instead carefully rubbed Eline’s back until she made a soft cooing sound, almost like a purr. Chris grimaced and just for a moment, the air was filled with the scent of unbearable guilt, sorrow and grief. It wasn’t difficult to guess that the hunter thought about all the innocent lives his family and other hunters had taken. About the cubs they murdered and the children they slaughtered after they had witnessed their parents being shot with wolfbane bullets, about the fire at the old Hale house and the small, burnt bodies of the pack’s children with their snapped necks. Peter had been there, had been the last to succumb to the flames and the smoke. He had been the only one still strong enough to snap the necks of the pups and silence their whimpers as the flames licked their skin.

Their gazes met and perhaps for the first time since the fire, there wasn’t any hostility in Argent’s grey eyes. Instead they were filled with memories.

Memories they both shared, of that one particularly hot Californian summer, the scent of sunscreen on Chris’ pale skin, the glistering lake in the preserve where they had escaped their families and the fate that would undoubtedly rip them apart. Memories of shy kisses and hesitant touches, of jokes and fingers sticky with cherry popsicle juice, of driving three towns over for a movie date where they could hold hands without the fear of being seen by their parents, of shared popcorn and the hot blush on their faces as they made out in the back of a movie theatre. A summer filled with promises they both knew they couldn’t keep, but that they still made to keep their mind off the fact if Romeo and Juliet didn’t have their happy end, how could they?

But Peter had left for college and Chris had been taken on more and more hunts by his parents and by the time their paths crossed again, they had been different people, united only by fading memories of suntanned skin.

Then the moment was broken and they both locked away that one summer that, in their teenage minds at least, could’ve changed it all.

“Will you be keeping her?” He asked and squared his jaw defensively when Derek started to growl. “I’m connected to numerous packs ready to take in cubs or wanting to adopt, I meant no offense.” His voice was apologetic. After the hunter had turned a new leaf and decided to protect shifters as well as humans, he had assembled a group of like-minded hunters and shifters willing to work with them. In case a rogue hunter took down a pack or in case of a pack war, Chris and his organization tracked down rogue hunters and feral wolves alike and acted as mediators during conflicts. Part of his new job was to find new homes for cubs that had been the last survivors of a murdered pack or that had, like Eline, been the result of an unfortunate coupling which forced their pack to choose between keeping the cub and risking death or giving it up. In ancient times, unwanted cubs were left in the woods, but for the past century or so, a small group of shifters had spent their time and energy finding new homes for the unwanted. These days, they also worked with Chris Argent.

“She’s a Hale, of course we’re keeping her.” Derek growled, his voice allowing no room for argument.

Chris nodded curtly and smothered a hand over Eline’s curly hair. He was careful to keep away from her neck and scent glands, not wanting to push his luck.

“That’s right. The next generation of the pack.” Stiles chirped in and then added with a glance at his father: “And perhaps the first grandchild, old man?”

John Stilinski huffed, but a smile stretched across his face. He leaned towards Chris and Eline, who turned her head curiously and blinked up at the older Stilinski. Her little nose twitched as she sniffed the man, then she reached her little arms out towards him.

Chris’ hands lingered a bit as he handed the cub to the Sheriff, but eventually he took a step back, nodded curtly at Derek and Peter, before he got into his car and drove away.

“Oh, she’s beautiful.” John Stilinski said, cradling the babe against his chest. Her tiny fingers reached for his face, grabbing at his chin and nose while she giggled. Then Eline twisted in his arms until she could clumsily bat her hands against John’s neck in an attempt to scent mark him as pack. “Aren’t you a precious girl?” He cooed and took a step back to let them into the house.

A pair of long, elegant fingers interlaced with Peters, and it took him by surprise to discover that they belonged to Stiles, who gently tugged him into the house as well. Derek followed them, taking off his boots quickly before he almost raced after John and Eline.

If Peter didn’t know better, he’d think that Eline was Derek’s daughter and not his.

“Are you alright?” Stiles mumbled quietly and Peter sent him a slightly puzzled look.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked, a slight frown in his voice.

The human shrugged as he peeled out of his worn converse and leaned against the banister of the staircase. “I don’t know. I thought maybe having Chris Argent here and with him touching your cub, you could be a little on edge.”

Peter chuckled under his breath, but he had to admit that Stiles had a point. It was unusual for wolves to trust others with their cubs, especially people outside the pack, but Peter suspected that his unusual behaviour was caused by their small pack and the lack of Hales around.

“It’s fine. Eline likes him and he knows that if he makes her cry, I’ll shatter his kneecaps and maul him a little.” Peter grinned, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

“You’re such a maniac.” The human snorted, before he nodded towards the kitchen. “And now let’s join Derek and my dad, before they get in a fight over who can hold your daughter because I’m pretty sure my dad is already in love with her.”

Peter followed silently, not saying that he almost thought of Eline as _their_ daughter already. That would be a discussion for another time, after they had established their relationship status. For now, he needed to negotiate between the Sheriff and Derek who could feed Eline.

-

To say the sheriff had fallen in love with Eline would be like saying the core of the sun was warm. John Stilinski _adored_ the little wolf cub and had held her the entire evening as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Stiles really hadn’t been kidding when he had said that his father wanted a grandchild.

And his love wasn’t unrequited. Eline was just as fond of the human as he was of her. She had cooed at him, continued to scent every patch of skin she could, she had squealed when he had tickled her tummy and sleepily rested her head against his shoulder after he had fed her.

The pair could only be separated for five minutes when Peter made a diaper change -something Derek avoided, despite his insistence to feed her. By the time their dinner was over, a surprisingly relaxed evening considering the sheriff had Derek, whom he had arrested because he suspected that he had been responsible for a killing spree, and Peter, the one who actually committed said killing spree, sitting at his table, eating his collard greens.

Shortly after 10pm, they drained the last of their beer, or in Peter’s case wine, before they helped John clean up the kitchen and dining room and put on their shoes. The sheriff looked at his son knowingly when he noticed that his son was slightly buzzed and definitely not in a condition to drive from Peter’s place back to his own apartment.

“I take it you’ll be staying with Peter tonight?” He said with an arched eyebrow and Stiles already flushed face turned a deeper shade of red immediately.

“Well, I’m Eline’s magic sleep remedy.” His explanation was fumbled and weak, but nobody called him out on it. Peter would be the last person to complain about Stiles staying at his house. In fact, he was already working on a plan to convince the boy to move his things into Peter’s house.

“Whatever you say, son.” The sheriff snorted amused, before he handed Eline over to Peter. The cub had fallen asleep half an hour ago and nuzzled against Peter’s neck instinctively before snoring softly again.

“Thank you for the evening, Sheriff. It was a pleasure.” Peter mumbled quietly, as not to wake his daughter and the older Stilinski grinned.

“Anytime. And if you ever need a babysitter, I’ll gladly take her. No matter when.” The sheriff promised and Peter had the suspicious feeling that he would never be short of babysitters, should he need them.

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” He promised, then they said their goodbyes and walked back to Derek’s car. Stiles was swaying slightly, so Peter put his free hand on his mate’s back to guide him. He was rewarded with a beaming smile from Stiles, before the human’s eyes lit up.

“You should totally let my dad babysit and take her to the station with him. She’ll grow up just like I did and learn how to get out of handcuffs. And she’ll have the whole police department wrapped around her fingers and never be arrested in her life.” He chattered with slightly slurred words.

Peter snorted and decided not to mention that he would take great care to make sure to teach his daughter how to get away with crimes without being caught. He had gotten away with committing multiple murders, avoiding a speeding ticket was child’s play.

“Whatever you say, my dear.” He mumbled as he made sure that Stiles’ wouldn’t brain himself as he climbed into the back of the car. The human answered something, but his words were too slurred to make any sense. A moment later, he was sound asleep and snoring as well.

Peter found it surprisingly endearing, but Derek simply sent him a sharp glare. “If he throws up, you’ll clean my car.” The Alpha huffed, but Peter simply rolled his eyes.

“I will not. But I’ll pay for someone to clean it.” He said haughtily, before he climbed into the passenger seat, ignoring his nephews glower.

He softly caressed Eline’s curls and wondered once again how it was possible for such a small wolf to change his entire world within a few hours. She had wormed his way into every aspect of his life and so deep into his heart that he knew it would break should anything ever happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes, please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or maybe even subscribe to the series.
> 
> And if you're new, please consider reading my other Steter works, maybe you'll find something else you'll like as well. I try to update regularily and don't worry, none of my works are abandoned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll read the next installment as well!
> 
> (A little self promotion, if anybody is into Stiles/Peter/Chris fics, I just started writing a little story called Letters From The Past so please take a little look at it and tell me what you think.)


End file.
